A Slytherin Potter
by Sugar-pulm fairie
Summary: A Slytherin Potter and a Gryffindor Malfoy. Lily Luna Potter's family has ignored her since she was sorted into Slytherin, she is the most hated and desired girl in Hogwarts. This story is about her life and how she has come to adjust without her family. Sorry I suck at summaries. Very OOC for some characters
1. Prologue: The history

**AN: Sorry Guys if this story has really bad grammar, i check it as much as i could but i am dyslexic. Please try not to be too harsh about it but i would love any reviews telling me how i am doing with this story. Enjoy :) **

The Grand hall was silent. Her brothers mouths wide open, her cousins smiles wiped from their faces and the ghosts paled. Even Ms McGonagall was silent with her eyes wide open. No one was clapping the newly housed girl. No one smiled or cheered. No one even uttered a vowel until they heard the brown raggedy hat chuckle.

"Your almost as bad as the Malfoy boy. Had the whole hall gapping at him. You are even worse a Malfoy in Gryffindor is bad but a Potter in Slytherin is horrible." The sorting hats words rang through the beautifully decorated room. It hadn't been bad when Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor, it had been a amazing. At first it had been a shock to the school but them they all became under the charm of the good looking, sweet talking Malfoy. It had actually become a running gag of what the young Malfoy might to upset his ancestors, win the house cup for Gryffindor, be best friends with a Potter and even date a muggle-born. Everybody loved Malfoy except for the one girl who made the exact same decision as him. To reject what your family say and be true to your own beliefs.

The famous Harry Potter did say that he would be fine if any of his children got sorted into a different house them him, even Slytherin but he thought he knew his children well enough to know that they would all be sorted into Gryffindor. He hadn't the slightest clue that his little baby girl would be the one to break the family tradition. No it wasn't a family tradition to be sorted into the same house. In fact a lot of the Potter-Weasley clan had been sorted into different houses like Teddy in Hufflepuff or Molly and Rose in Ravenclaw. Even in Lily's year there was Hugo who had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Everyone was happy for them even encouraged them to be true to themselves but things were different in this case. This was Lily.

Lily had always been a special girl. She always had to do things her way like when she was five Fleur made her go to ballet lessons for as Fleur said "When I zee 'er I do not zee a girl" and tutted as if it was Harry's and Ginny's fault that Lily refused to wear dresses or skirts and every time she went to nursery would get covered in mud from head to toe. When Lily had been dropped off at the Ballet School for Girls she would refuse to take her shoes off and so she would only wear her converse. It was quite a sight to see this little red headed girl wearing a pink tutu and her black converse. Even Granny Weasley knew that Lily was different. She always said, "If there are two ways to do something. Lily will find the third to do it." It was true Lily was always doing things her way. Even her godmother Luna said she danced to the beat of her own drum.

The first few years were hard for her. Her old friends didn't talk to her and spread vicious rumours about her all over the school about her. She held her head high though, refusing to let them know how much they hurt. In the corridor she would just smile at them as if they were her best friends. Most of her family didn't know what to do with her so they simply did nothing. They didn't speak to her, listen to her or even acknowledge her existence. This was even harder for her. Lily had never been that popular in school with girls, so all her friends had been males. This made making friends for Lily exceptionally hard as her brothers were incredibly over-protecting of her. Her friends were her family. She was close to most of them, incredibly close to Teddy. He was like a brother to her. A first it seemed like Teddy was going to stick by her, even if she was in Slytherin but after the first few months he abruptly changed his mind and stopped talking to her. No one knew why.

Her brothers were confused, they didn't know what to do. They had always loved Lily. Lily the girl who would break up their arguments by joining in with the fight. Who was more like brother than sister. Who told her brothers who had been protecting her her whole life that she could do it and the next day when a girl pushed her. Lily gave her a black eye. Where was this girl? Because all they saw was some stupid Slytherin girl. They decided to forget she was family. After all no family of their would leave them for some stupid Slytherin boys. This was another factor which affected her brothers. Since Lily had no one to keep the boys away from her. All her friends were boys. This made the girls hate her even more.

In her first term of Hogwarts, James even saw someone pushed her up against a wall and slap her across the face. She started shouting at her for stealing her boyfriend. She called Lily a slut, slag and every other name in the book but Lily never once look at the girl. She was staring at James. Her eyes were, indeed not the original Lily's green but were like melted gold. When she look at James he saw all her confusion and hurt in her eyes and somethings else. It was like she was daring him to come and help her. To see if he had the guts to do anything about it. He didn't. So Lily looked up at the girl and smiled then gave her a punch in the jaw. It dislocated the jaw. Lily had detention with Ms McGonagall for the rest of the first term. Which was actually okay with her as Ms McGonagall understood what was going on and was one of the few people who would talk to her about how her family was. While Lily was their she had also become prone to talking to Professor Dumbledor and Snape. Dumbledor was so proud of the small red-headed girl. She knew what she believed in and wasn't afraid to show it. She was funny, charming and witty. Snape at first only talk to her because of how much she looked like Lily. Instead of the ginger hair that most Weasley have, she had this dark red hair and even her smile reminded him of his Lily. Once getting to know this Lily however he found himself looking forward to these meetings as she would always make him laugh with the stories she heard around the castle when she was 'on one of her walks.'

That was another part of Lily's problem, she had the awful habit of being alone. She would often just take off. Go on a two hour or longer walk into all sorts of places, the kitchens were she would find a quiet corner to read in or the wondering the dungeons were she could find all sorts of funny or creepy ghosts. Her favourite place to be was the forbidden forrest. She loved the quiet atmosphere which was everywhere in the empty forrest. She even loved the black lake. She would row a boat out to the middle of the lake and would just sit there and think. Sometimes people would see her and would think that she was a ghost. Lily would always smile to herself when people started making stories up about 'the ghost of the black lake'. Apparently, she was the wife of a navy officer who died at sea, so as his loving wife she also killed herself and she also was thrown into a sinking boat after having an affair with both Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. What a busy girl she was!

Lily being in her fourth year in hogwarts was finally growing accustomed to her life. Her family ignored her, her friends were only Slytherin Boys. All of the school except some of Slytherin house hated her and were proud to show it. Lily thought this year was going to be the same as any other . She at least she hoped to god that it would go smoothly. But when had things every gone smoothly for this Potter.

**AN: Whatcha think. Good. Bad. Hate it or love it, i just wanna see what you think. Please review. **


	2. Chapter1: Scorpius and Quidditch News

**AN: Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed it really helps me write quicker. I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 1:

Scorpius POV:

"Quidditch team here, now!" James practically growled. Roxanne Weasley and Jason Keen quickly came over to where the rest of the quidditch was sitting. "We have an issue. A major issue. The quidditch teams were just released and its bad,"

"The Hufflepuff's have got a good team this year don't they?"

"Have the Ravenclaws finally figured out a potion to make them better quidditch players?"

"Did the snakes pay for quidditch professionals to join them?" Lots of questions were fired at James at once. James promptly started to glare at members of the team until it was silence, that's how good of a glare it was. I couldn't help but think of someone who did a better glare.

"Lily is playing," James announced looking very pissed off. Most of the team answered with a range of swear words.

"So?" I ask confused, me and Jason Keen, the third year beater were the only ones who were looking confused.

"Sorry but do you mean...Lily...like...your sister?" Jason trembled looking quite scared to be the one mentioning the infamous Lily Potter.

"Yes that's the one," Roxanne answered, looking like to wanted to throw something or someone. Fred could still see that me and third year weren't getting it.

"Scorpius you must have played quidditch with Lily at some point right?" Fred asked, knowing full about my summers spent with the Potters and how me, James, Al and Lily jumped at any chance to play quidditch.

"Yeah but she was like ten and I remember that she was good but not that good,"

"By any chance do you remember what position she always played?" James ask looking at me like I was some slow little kid.

"Keeper," I smiled remembering that I joked with her that she would always be the keeper of my heart. Lily had just laughed and said that she sold my heart years ago to Rose.

"Scor, my mum made Lily play that position" Albus tried to explain. Still not getting why Ginny would force her child to play a position like keeper. It wasn't even Ginny's position.

"Oh Merlin! Look, Lily could whip the other teams butts if she played any other position. She is amazing at almost all the positions except Keeper. So to make the teams fair we got Aunt Ginny to make sure that Lily would only play keeper. The last time any of us played against her seriously was when she was ten. She is almost fifteen now. We doomed." As Lucy finished her little speech she started banging her head against the table. Her short orange hair almost going into her cereal every time, not that Lucy would have cared anyway.

I looked over to the Slytherin table, most of which I recognised. Then I saw her, she was laughing with a tanned boy with sandy-blonde. Her long curly dark red hair was down to her elbows and skin was still as pale as ever. Her lips were curled into a smirk at her friends obvious attempts to get girls to notice them.

"Just one more question. What position is she playing?" I ask while still concentrating on her pink lips.

"Chaser." James replied then continued his conversation with Lucy. Lily realized that I was staring at her and she look my straight in the eye. Her eyes glare dat me with such intensity that there the golden colour came alive and it almost looked as if her eye were the sunset. I remember that her eyes used to do that me but instead of hatred it was from love.

"_Teddybear! I miss you so much!" Lily squealed and starting hugging (strangling) her brother._

"_Lily! Lily! Please let me go!" Teddy shouted dramatically. Lily just shook her head. "I brought you a gift," He bargained, it was only at this point in which the red-head noticed that I was in the room. _

"_Scorpius!" She screamed again and leaped over the sofa to give me a hug. Her little arms wrapping around me. "I missed you so much," She mumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around he and brought her close. He had missed doing this so much when he was away at Hogwarts. No one gave hugs like Lily did and no one could make you feel so much better than Lily could. _

"_Teddy, tell mummy that me and Scorpius are going outside to play and will be back before dinner," Lily told Teddy sound much older than any nine year old should. _

"_Fine just ditch me for the Malfoy." Teddy laughed as Lily grabbed my hand and led me outside to the huge Potter gardens. We continued running for about ten minutes until we reach at huge tree, it was at least huge in the eyes of an eleven year old._

_Lily immediately sat down and started to make a daisy chain. I just sat down next to her and closed my eyes while she hummed a peculiar tune. _

"_Scorpius?"_

"_Yes, Lily?" _

"_Are you happy that you got sorted into Gryffindor?" She ask wistfully._

"_Yes, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Are you parents going to be mad with you?" She ask not really answering my question. _

"_I think my parents stop caring about what I did a long time ago what I did," It was times like this with Lily that you forgot how old she really was. I didn't know how close she had gotten to me until I felt her wipe one of my tears. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Lily's eyes right in front of mine. Her eyes look like pure gold and her eyelashes were long and very black which made the golden look even brighter. She then sat down right next to me and put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her._

"_Lily?" _

"_Yes, Scorpius?" _

"_Do you mind me being in Gryffindor?"_

"_No, not at all" She mumbled into my chest sleepily. She fell asleep after that but I remember just sitting there under the tree and playing with her soft red hair and I thought to myself that Lily would always be more like family than my parents would ever be._

I smiled at the memory thinking about how simple things I thought things were when I was eleven but they never were with Lily. After Lily was sorted I realized why she was asking wether my parents would be mad at me. She was really wondering about hers. If she had ask me, I would have said that her parents wouldn't have care one bit. Just shows you how much a stupid eleven year old knows.

**So what did you think love it or hate it? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The way they met

**AN: Hey sorry for not updating soon but here is the next chapter and i really hope you like it. I would really like to thank speedsONEandONLY for this chapter.**

****Chapter 2: The way they met

Lily POV

"He is staring at you again," Ryan Nott glared at Malfoy, not liking Malfoys new habit of staring me down every meal time. Ryan had already vocalised to Malfoy what would happen if he didn't leave me alone. Ryan had always been very over-protective of me, it always made me think of my brothers. It was half comforting to know that someone had my back and half ridiculously annoying knowing that hardly any boys come near me due to him. I am sure that me hexing Finn Turner until he was black and blue had nothing to do with it. To be fair, calling my rack "bloody fantastic" and his idea of a date being to "meet up and do what I am sure you're best at," wasn't exactly a thrilling opportunity for me. All of my boys, Ryan, Drake Zabini and John Hart had all tried to keep me as safe as possible ever since the first year in the third term.

_I was keeping to myself. Just lay low, they will forget about you soon. That was my mantra. I probably said it over a thousand times a day praying that it would work. Everywhere I went hissing and snarls followed me around. People even pushed me on the ground and emptied my school bag in front of me. My own house even hated me, shunning me from the common room and I even had to get my own private bedroom. It was necessary due to the fact that Gigi Williams had tortured me continuously for the whole of the first term. My favourite of her pranks was when she cut my long hair into a short uneven style which she then turned a luminous yellow._

_I had vague idea who most of my class was. But I generally just went to class and meals then went up to my room where I did homework and then fell asleep. I did not have much of a social life. The day when I finally made friends was probably one of the best days of my life, even under the horrible conditions which we became friends._

_It had been in the third term and it was a hot day in May. I was trying to figure out what I was going to during the summer holidays as I obviously not going home._

_I was musing these thoughts in Care of Magical Creatures, we were meant to be drawing the flobberworms while they rolled around the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and I had already finish mine. I hadn't noticed that Gigi Williams and Josie Creswell had decided that it would be funny if they came up behind me and pushed me into the Forbidden Forrest to scare me a bit. Little did they know how many times I had already been in there. So while I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts, the two girls snuck behind me and pushed me into the forbidden forest. Unfortunately when they pushed me they hadn't realized that I was on the edge of a mound and that when they pushed me I fell and badly twisted both of my ankles and there was a sharp shooting pain in my back. The pain was excruciating and I could already see my ankles were swelling up. I had started to feel dizzy from the pain. I tried not to look at them and tried to think of a way that I could get out of this situation. My wand had rolled out of my pocket and was to far away for me to even consider trying to reach it._

_I screamed and shouted trying to get anyones attention but no one could hear me. Not before long the dizziness had taken over my brain and the light started to get darker and my eyes were quickly closing. The one thought that I had was that if I had actually made some friends that someone may actually miss me and come and save me. "Stupid antisocial behaviour," I muttered to myself as I finally let the pain take over._

"_Guys! I found her she is here!" Someone was shouting right in my ear, I felt like kicking them but I couldn't move any of my body. Even my eyes felt too heavier to open. "Guys!" The person shouted again._

"_Mmm" I grumbled at the person. I started to try to get my eyes open. It was very blurry but the forest was now very dark and there was a small boy sitting over me screaming into the forest._

"_Oh your awake," He mumbled looking at me with big worried browns eyes, they made him look like a puppy. " Seriously John, I have no idea what to do. Help!" The boys cried again. I think he saw me wince to the noise as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder._

"_I am here. Merlin, no need to shout like that." Another boy walked right up to. This one had long shaggy brown hair that covered his face. "Salazar, she is too pale and her ankles are beyond our help. We need to get her to Madam Manners as soon as possible." The boys was looking down my body to see if there were any other injuries._

"_My back," I mumbled trying to warn him about the pain that was still sharp in my back. He simply nodded at me and turned to the other boy who had arrived with him._

"_Ryan, we need to get her back to Hogwarts now. She has twisted if not broken both of her ankles and she has a severe pain in her back. I am going to do a very simple healing spell on her back so that you can carry her back. You need to get her back as quick as possible. Drake, when we get back go and find Professor McGonagall and tell her whats happened." He then turned to me. "I only know one healing spell and it won't be that good but it may help. Ryan is going to get you back as soon as he can. Don't worry he won't hurt you."_

_He smiled at me before getting his wand out and muttering a quick spell and the pain in my back eased considerably. Then Ryan, a boy with blondish hair picked up and put me on his back. I held on as tight as I could but the pain was bad. Each time Ryan ran a bolt of pain would go up my back. I was going to faint again. I held on tight. I saw that we were coming closer and closer to Hogwarts. My eyes were suddenly closing and I just hoped that I remained holding on._

"_I still can't believe that you kissed her," Someone said in awe. My head was aching and my mouth was severely dry. My eyes were resisting me again but I still forced them open_

"_Water," I rasped out looking around the way to bright hospital wing. The three boys were all sitting in chairs around my bed. John immediately stood up and poured me some water from a vase next to my bed._

"_I am going to go get Madam Manners. Drake go get professor McGonagall now." Drake stood up and ran out the door. John was just about to leave when he turned to the blond boy who was still with me. "Ryan be nice to Lily and do not flirt with her." He warned Ryan and then ran out the room._

_Ryan gave me a bemused look and came up a sat on the end of my bed. "Your not going to get offended if I don't flirt with you?" He smiled at me._

"_I think I can live without your flirting charms," I smirked at him._

"_Its strange. I feel as if I should introduce myself but at the same time after what we went through last night I feel as if I have known you for years. Anyway the names Ryan Nott."_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Lily P-potter" I stumbled over my last name, unsure whether I should still be using it as mine._

"_I'm surprised that you didn't run yelling and screaming when you heard my last name." He questioned me looking surprised._

"_Just because its your name doesn't mean that you have to live up to it." I scoffed talking more about mine than his. "To be honest, I don't really care who your parents are. You carried me from the Forbidden Forrest all the way to here. It sounds as if you're a pretty decent guy. Why would your parents have anything to do with that?"_

"_You are a peculiar girl Lily Potter." His blue eyes were sparkling as he didn't even acknowledge my last name. "My parents split up when I was five years old and me and my mum never see dad, so it's not as if I have been influenced by him at all. I am relieved that my parents broke up. Mainly because I don't think my mum could put up with their fights anymore and I am not too fond of my dad. Every year I get two owls from him, one on my birthday and one on Christmas. I don't have any connection with him other than that." He look at me and shrugged as if to say what can you do._

"_I am really honoured that you would share all of that with me but why?" I asked completely confused to why someone who I had practically just met was telling me his life story._

"_Lily, you are the talk of the school. Everyone knows about you and your family. Everyone knows that you guys don't talk to each other. I just felt that it's unfair for everyone to know all about you and make judgments about you on that. So I felt that you must have a bucket load of trust issues and if you were every going to trust me or the others that we have to be honest with you and you can make your judgements about us on that." He raised an eyebrow at me in a comedic way which made me chuckle at his idiocy._

_Then Madam Manners, John, Drake and Professor McGonagall quickly walked into the Hospital Wing. Madam Manners did a quick check up on and confirming that I could leave the hospital Wing this afternoon._

"_I swear Lily you will bring me to an early grave." McGonagall shook her head at me. "And you are sure that you don't want to tell me who pushed you?"_

"_I have told you Professor, I have no idea who pushed me." I lied smoothly. I hated lying to her but I could tell that she had an idea who pushed me._

"_And you three," She pointed a long finger at the boys of were squirming under her glare. "I will over look that the three of you were out after curfew and were also in the Forbidden Forrest but only because you where there to rescue Lily. Ten points each for this heroic act." She smiled and started to walk towards the exit but stopped when she reached the door. "Oh and will you please kept an eye on her she will never admit it if she doesn't feel well. Thank you boys." With that she left me alone yet again with the three boys._

"_It's great to finally meet you. I'm John Hart." John extended his hand which I promptly shook only slightly confused about the old-fashioned gesture. "Sorry about how old-fashioned I am. My parents died when I was nine. Dad's sister brought me up after that, she is very old-fashioned and demands that I follow her rules if I still want a place to stay in summer. My Aunt is a very strong believer in blood purity but my Ravenclaw parents thought it was rubbish. My Aunt still hasn't given up trying to get me to believe her but she is getting no where." I was shocked at the sudden honesty that John had just told me. I tried to have some sort of reply to that but what exactly can you say to that. I was left speechless._

"_Hey, I'm Drake Zabini. I think our parents knew each other?" He chuckled at the fact that our parents need know each other and saying that they hated each other was the understatement of the year. "Well I am not really sure if my parents even know if I existent. We hardly ever see each other. I was raised by my Nanny. So no Slytherin prejudiced here." He smiled at me as if we were talking about the Christmas or something as equally pleasant._

"_Right," I finally spluttered out. "Did you guys all plan to tell me your life stories or something?"_

"_Well we had to do something while you were unconscious." Ryan chuckled at my utter confusion._

"_Look we just all agreed that we wanted to make sure you didn't get the wrong idea just from our last names but now hearing myself say that it sounds so stupid. You of all people should know about not judging people from their last names." John deep blue eyes were just visible under his brown hair._

"_I really appreciate you guys telling me all this," They simply smiled at me and started joking with each other. I couldn't help but think about how my Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione became friends. I guess us Potter's can't help but make friends through danger._

I smiled thinking of the memory and how much we had all changed. Drake had probably change the most and was now the same height as the other boys instead of being way too short. They all easily towered over me as they were at least 6ft and I was a measly 5ft 4. He still had his big bright brown eyes and his hair was still super short but it look as if he had matured a lot of the summer and he was starting to look more like his age and not some little kid. He would be quite popular with the girls if he stop acting like a squirrel on caffeine. But I wouldn't change him for the world seeing as he always make a bad situation seem funny.

John and Ryan looked almost the same except older. You could tell that Ryan had practiced quidditch over the summer as you could see his well-defined muscles through his shirts and he still had that just after summer tan. John was almost looked the same other than his obvious attempts at getting that black-haired Hufflepuff to notice him. I guess I will just have to accept that my boys are growing up, but to me, they are always going to be the three little boys who saved me from the forest.

**__AN: I really hoe you liked it and i should be updating it soon because its HALF TERM! YAY! So don't worry the next one will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: The fight

**Hi guys. Here is the next chapter i really hope you like it and i want to thank speedsONEandONLY for this chapter. **

Lily POV:

It had been half way through the first term when the incident happened. To be honest I should have expected something like this to happen. My life had just been too easy. Ryan and I had just come from Charms and were making our way down to diner when a bushy-haired monstrosity bumped into me.

"Oh! I am so sor..." my cousin Rose finally got a good look at who she had crashed into as she saw me sprawled across the floor. "Never mind," she huffed and tried to continue to walk onwards. That's when I realized why Rose has crashed into me, because she was far too busy fawning over the Gryffindor golden boy, Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy offered me his hand which I promptly smacked away and got up on my own. I didn't miss Ryan watching me with growing concern. When Rose realized that Malfoy was not with her she quickly hurried back to his side.

"Hey do you want to apologize now?" Ryan asked as politely as his obvious anger was going to let him. We were starting to get a bit of an audience. People from the Great Hall were crowding around to see what was going to happen.

"No, why would I apologize to a bunch of Death Eaters?" venom dripping off her words.

I could tell that Ryan was resisting the urge to punch Rose's big teeth out of her way too big head, so I knew I had to help him. I did the only logical thing I could think of, and that was grabbing his hand. He knew immediately knew that I wanted out of there. We tried to walk away but Rose was never one to let a fight go.

"Oh yes. See Lily this is why your with the _snakes _and not Gryffindor. You don't have a brave bone in your body," she gloated at the back of my head. She is just showing off to the other people. Just breathe deeply, that's it nice deep, calming breathes. "Have fun you little snake slag!" Ignore her. "It's better that you're in Slytherin otherwise no one else would be nice to your sad little excuses for friends."

That's it!

The hallway, which had been full of murmuring only moments before, turned silent as soon as they realized that I turned around. I started to walk very slowly towards Rose.

"Now Rose for a very smart girl you are incredibly stupid," I snarl coming closer and closer to the little cow. "You know I don't ever react if you just insult me, mainly because I don't give a crap what a bitch like you thinks." I see her flinch at my words. "But when you insult my friends that's where I draw the line."

Rose has always been very good at all the subjects in school, she was her mothers daughter after all. Rose was fantastic in everything except Defence Against the Dark Arts which just happens to be my best subject. I see her whip out her wand and I already have mine out and ready when she starts.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouts at me, I easily send it flying back at her wordlessly. People starting murmuring, making bets on who would win.

"Really Rosie, I thought you would have mastered non-verbal spells by now," I laughed knowing it would get her riled up. Most people were hissing insults at me.

"Guys stop!" Malfoy shouted trying to get Rose's and my attention but Rose wanted revenge. She sent multiple spells my way all of which I easily sent right back at her.

"I'm getting bored, Rosie," I smirked at her.

"Shut up! You're a disgrace to the Potter name!"

"What?" I spat at her.

"Come on, we both know it," she grinned knowing she got to me. "Our family doesn't love you anymore, face it," she smirked and the hallway practically burst with people murmuring to each other. I forced myself not to show how much the comment hurt. I turned my back trying to walk away as calm as possible. She is not worth it and it will only end with me losing 100 house points for Slytherin.

"Lily!" Malfoy shouted. I turned around and realize that Rose has sent another spell my way.

"Protego," I quickly muttered casting a shield spell. "You bitch! You go on about me not having a brave bone in my body and yet you do this most cowardly thing and send a spell when my back is turned. You're a coward and you're not even in Gryffindor. Your no more brave than me." her eyes weren't even meeting mine and it sounded as if she was crying.

"Miss Potter and Miss Weasley I am shocked," Ms. McGonagall shouted. I didn't realize that she had come out of the hall. She looked even older and more stressed than she ever has. Probably no help to me. Her stern face had wrinkles all over and her hair was a dark grey but, surprisingly, she still look as powerful as ever. "Both of you detention for a month and twenty points will be taken off both your houses. Miss Weasley you will serve detention with Professor Chang and Miss Potter you will be with me. Now all of you go." before I knew what I was doing, I ran. I ran out of the hall and out on the grounds. I ran right down to the black lake and the little beach that was there. Then my legs just gave way.

I could hear the soft noise of the waves slapping the rocks and the wind whistling past the trees. The air was cold but I only knew because of the goosebumps on my arms. I felt numb as if I couldn't feel anything. It was more pleasurable than the pain which I knew would replace it. I knew why I ran, I didn't want to see the looks on their faces . The crowd would look like they already knew about the disgrace that was the youngest Potter. That they think that they know me and my life and they could judge me for it.

I didn't really care about the crowd or what they thought about me. It was Rose, Albus, James and Hugo. My family. They would have that look, the look that's says 'Whats happened to our Lily. Our Lily would never do this," But that's just it. I am not their Lily. Not anymore. They made sure of that. I kept thinking about Rose's face when she sent those spells at me. As if she didn't give a damn if she hurt me. After all I was just another stupid Slytherin. Don't let her make you cry, I thought, she's not worth it your tears. None of them are. I tried to regain control of my breath as it had grown erratic. I had made myself a promise. No more tears. It was in the winter break in my first year that I had made that promise and I was planning on keeping it.

"_Ginny, she is a Slytherin!" my father shouted. "She is in the house of the most evil wizard of all time. The person who killed our friends and family. She is one of them," I could hear my dad, the hero of the wizarding world, was crying. I was sitting in one of the many secret passage ways in our house. This one was directly behind the kitchen, it was useful if you wanted to hear what your parents were talking about. Sometimes, its best just not to listen. But I knew that I had to, just this time._

"_I know," my mum sighed in defeat. It had been a long 'holiday'. The whole of my very large family had been round here screaming at one another to do something about the family disgrace. Me. "What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know. She can't be part of this family," my father muttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My cheeks were wet and hot. "Not if she is in Slytherin."_

"_I know," my mum sighed again. The tears came faster now. I had at least thought my mum would have objected._

"_You can't be serious!" my brother shouted. It was the first time that Teddy had spoken, I hadn't even known he was in the room._

"_Teddy, she is in the house that killed your parents!" my dad shouted at him._

"_So that doesn't mean she is like them."_

"_Doesn't it though," I felt my breath get suck in. My mum, the person who gave birth to me thinks I am as bad as Voldemort. "The sorting hat placed her there. She deserves to be there,"_

_I couldn't take it . I blocked my ears and ran as quickly as I could to my room. I locked the door and cried and cried. At some point Teddy sat outside and started begging me let him in or for me to come out. He must have sat outside my door for hours, but every time I heard his voice I just cried harder._

_When I woke up, after crying myself to sleep, it was about two am. The house was finally silent and my bedroom was dark. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My red hair was a mess and my clothes were crumpled. But my face, my face was red and puffy and there were dried tears on my cheeks. I look at my self in disgust. Well done Lily, you've cried you heart out. What now? What does this solve? Nothing. Crying does nothing. Right there and then I promised myself that I would no longer cry. Nobody is worth your tears. Nobody, not even family._

_With that sorted I grabbed a back pack and quickly filled it with all the essentials. I unlocked my door and tried to creep out only to realise that my favourite big brother had camped out in front of my room. Teddy was sprawled across the hallway floor and he look about seven years old. His hair was a light brown and his face was soft and cute. He looked too peaceful to wake up so I quickly wrote him a letter and left it on his chest. I continued to creep down to the living room where the fireplace was. I quickly grabbed some floo powder and I didn't even look back._

Every since that day I have never cried. Not once. I had never regretted my decision. I doubt that my family has either. My breathing was back under control and I was starting to welcome back the numbness. But just as the numbness was about to come back a hand touch my arm. I immediately shot up and turned round. Only to be met by the face of Malfoy.

"Hey Lils," he smirked, God I hate that stupid smirk.

"Go away," I demanded glaring at his stupid obnoxious head.

"You know its okay if you want to cry," he was looking at me with concern and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Go away," I repeated. No way was I going to cry, especially in front of Malfoy. He just smiled ignoring my rudeness and tried to come and sit closer to me. "No, go away!" I shoved him back to where he was.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Go away. Now. I really don't mind hexing you,"

"I don't think you would hex me though. You like me too much," he smiled at me again. I quickly got out my wand and his smile faltered only slightly. "You wouldn't. You didn't even send one offensive spell towards Rose, you were only on the defence. You wouldn't be one to hurt you family." this shut me up. "Lily why won't you talk to me?" his eyes were looking right into mine. His eyes were so... weird they were like a huge dark storm but instead of being hard and mean like his fathers, they were gentle and kind with his little flecks of silver he got from his mum.

"You don't deserve me talking to you," I huffed trying to ignore him while his was messing around with his honey-blonde hair. His father had this pale blonde but Malfoy seemed to take after his mum a lot as his hair was definitely her golden hair. I knew that I was staring at him. I closed my eyes and tried to forget he was even there.

"I know. I deserve you to hex me with whatever curse you like," I could feel his muscled shoulder on mine then turn to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Lily, I am so sorry. I never wanted this. I just want you to forgive me." he sighed.

"No," my eyes fluttered open, his face was only inches away from mine. "I will never ever forgive you. If you won't leave I will," with that I shrugged off his hands and stood up. "Do not follow me or you will find out how wrong you are about me hexing people," I snarled at him. I started to walk up to the castle. I would not think about that day. I cannot think about that day. I will not remember that day. I took another deep breath and tried to ignore that one silent tear that had fallen from my eye.

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The quidditch match

Chapter 4: The most beautiful Potter-Weasleys

Scorpius POV:

All of the Potter-Weasley's had a special something about them. It wasn't just the fact that their families were famous. It was the way they talked, the way they walked. Each and every one of them had something about them that you couldn't help but love about them. Whether it was Rose with her endless knowledge or Fred with his never ending jokes. But it was the girls that got the most attention, all of the girls were beautiful, that was a certain amongst the boys at Hogwarts. The real question was who was the most beautiful.

All the boys had loved Victiore and her long pale blonde hair. They had also adored Dominique with her dark fiery orange hair and her light freckles. The fact that they were both Vela also helped their popularity. Molly wasn't as popular with her personality but no one would dispute that she was pretty with dark brown hair and her light blue eyes.

But when Lucy arrived, the boys could not believe that Molly was her sister. The more they saw Lucy the more they loved her with her light orange hair that ended at her chin and her pixyish look made the boys go crazy. Rose had been thoroughly welcomed as well but she did not come up to the boy's standard. Not with her bushy luminous orange hair and her slightly too big teeth.

The boys were back on track when they saw Roxanne, she was what most of them dreamed of at night. With her dark caramel skin and her dark eyes that match her chocolate coloured straight hair,\. She made most of the boys fight for her attention because she knew just how pretty she was.

I had made up my mind who I thought was the prettiest Potter-Weasley years ago, but my thoughts were only confirmed when I flew onto the pitch for the first match of the season. Lily was sitting on broom with her dark red hair tied into a tight ponytail, I could see that eyes were the colour of sun that was right behind her. Her skin was as pale as ever but I thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. I guess that some of the crowd agreed with me due to the way they were screaming her name.

I was nervous, in fact I don't think I have ever been more nervous then I was right then. It wasn't just that this was the first match of the season or that it was against Slytherin. It was the fact that it was against Lily, the girl who hadn't even looked at me since we talked on the beach. I knew I shouldn't have talked to her, it only made my whole situation worse. She wouldn't even meet my eye let alone forgive me.

"Scorpius! What are you doing?" James screamed at me. I guess he was nervous too, not only his first match as captain but also playing his little sister.

Talk about pressure. I suddenly realized that I was hovering by the entrance when I was meant to be in the middle of the pitch. I quickly moved over to where Jason, the other beater was. We had a good team this year, Jason and I as the beaters, James, Fred and Lucy as the chasers, Albus as the seeker and Roxanne as the keeper. It was a very good team, probably the best yet considering the way James has been training us recently but it was nothing compared to the Slytherin team. The captain and keeper was Ethan Meadows, he was fantastic and could turn anyone into a quidditch player. Their chasers were Justin Harper, a fifth year, Luck MacLaggen, a sixth year and Lily. Ryan Nott and Bradley Avery were the beaters and both of them had a good arm on them. Simon Moon was a little third year that was their seeker. Together they were a fantastic team and one that I doubt we could beat.

I looked over at Lily she was laughing at Ryan who was trying to juggle his and Bradley's bats, much to Ethan's annoyance. Then they were all business when the quidditch coach starting giving us the speech about fair playing and the usual. I was completely ignoring her and was more focused on how the hell we were going to win this game. I knew it was impossible but I wanted to try. The whistle blew and we were off.

* * *

"I don't believe it," James whispered to the changing room. His dark brown hair clung to his forehead in sweat and his dark brown eyes were staring at the floor in disbelief. "Did you see her?"

"I think we all saw her," Roxie scoffed. Everyone was still sweaty and was still in their quidditch robes even though the match had ended 20 minutes ago. I could still hear the faint sound of people cheering.

"She was amazing." James muttered and he then looked around the changing room. I looked around and saw that everyone was slumped against the bench or the lockers. They looked defeated and tired, I don't blame them the match had been pointless. There had been no way we were going to beat them. They thrashed us. "Okay, lets talk about what they did and what we didn't."

"How about that they won?" Lucy snarled, still sore about the fact that they lost. She was a very competitive person and hated to lose in anything.

"Did you see the way that she worked with the other chasers? It was like they had been working together for years." Justin said in awe, all the other members of the team started to glare at him. "Sorry but me and Scorpius could barely even get the bludger to go near them let alone hit them. They were too quick."

"Well whose fault is that," Roxie muttered.

"No he's right. They were far too quick and they kept in formation. Our chasers were too worried about getting hit by bludgers then sticking to formation." James agreed bitterly. The locker room was silent after that.

"She has gotten so much better though, hasn't she?" Albus asked quietly afraid of what he was saying.

"This is Lily we are talking about," James smiled sadly. "Of course she is better. She would get better, not only because she loves the sport, but because she would love to piss us off."

"But she wasn't playing at her full potential though," I said slowly. Everyone in the locker room turned towards me, confusion on their face.

"What! Were you playing the same game as us? Because she completely thrashed us and your saying that she didn't even try?" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, I am just saying she held back a lot. You could tell. She would slow down and make sure the other kept up with her. She would pass to the others instead of making easy goals. To be honest I bet the game could have gone a lot worse. In fact I bet Lily could have gotten at least 100 points within the first ten minutes of that game." The rest of the team looked at me as if I was insane.

"No he is right. Even when she was doing her tricks, she was holding back. She has improved since I last played her but she was still using the same tricks." James mused.

"When was the last time you played her?" Albus asked. There was a deathly silence after that. Then James looked up and his eyes were misty.

"The day before we left for Hogwarts. I told her to use all her skills against me and not to hold anything back. She beat me 500-20. I couldn't believe that my little sister had that much talent. That she was that fantastic. I had already planned with Dominique to put her on the Gryffindor team in her first year. But I guess things didn't really go as planned." He says the last bit quietly.

The locker room was silent then. I could tell that they all thinking about Lily. Even Justin was thinking about her. I could always tell when people were thinking about her. It was written all over their faces. Roxie would have this faint smile on her face as if she was remembering all the pranks her and Lily pulled on everyone. Fred would start biting his lip and if to stop the laughs that followed Lily's memory, but both Fred and Roxie would try and hide these reactions as they were still betrayed by what she did. Albus would get this faraway look in his eyes and his bottom lip would become this tight white line.

"Still though did you see when she flipped?" Fred said in awe.

"It was amazing. Like gravity couldn't even touch her," Roxie agreed. The rest of the team starting showering and getting ready to go back to the castle but I was too caught up thinking of Lily. She didn't let things drag her down. She refused to back down. Gravity wouldn't dare touch her.

I could see that James and I were the only ones who hadn't moved. I moved over towards he and ask him. "What did you think?"

"I know it sounds stupid but I thought that she would be the same. I thought she would be the same girl who would throw insults at me when I messed up. The little girl who demanded that no one went easy on her. The girl who, after every match, would come up to me, give me a hug, and tell me that maybe one day I would get the chance to beat her. I miss that girl." He whispers this to me. I sometimes forget that it's not only Lily who has lost her brothers but her brothers honestly believe that she abandoned them.

"Sorry but I was just wondering," Justin asked nervously. "How come Lily played quidditch before coming to Hogwarts?"

"Did you really think that the infamous Lily Potter would wait until she got to Hogwarts until she learned how to play quidditch? She demanded that our mother teach her how to fly when she was nine years old. She then made all of the family help her practice." James laughed. Justin seemed slightly confused but left anyway.

"James?" I asked, he looked at me laughter still in his eyes. "Do you miss Lily?" All the laughter quickly left his eyes and he quickly frowned as if the question was a hard potions test.

**James POV**

"Do I miss Lily?" I repeated. "I miss her so much you wouldn't believe. I miss everything about her. I miss the way in the morning when she first saw me and would come over and hug me as if we hadn't seen each other in years."

I could feel slight tears in my eyes but I ignored them. "I miss the way she would come screaming into my bedroom if it was snowing or if it was Christmas." I saw Scorpius smiling at that knowing she did the same to him. "I miss the way she knew exactly what to get everyone for Christmas. I miss the way she would calm me down, how she could calm down anybody. I miss the way she would look up to me. Her big gold eyes looking at me as if I was the best person in the world."

I shook my head then. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm in Gryffindor and she's in _Slytherin_. As much as I miss her, I can't change anything so there is no point talking about it." I saw Scorpius stand up after that and leave the changing room.

No matter how much I tried, I could not get up off the bench. I kept thinking about Lily. The way she played today. The way she laughed and how her laugh was infectious.

Lots of people think I don't love my little sister. They are wrong. My little sister is the person I love most in my family. I love everything about her. But that doesn't mean that I can forgive her. She left me. She left all of us. She cut us out of her life when she chose Slytherin over Gryffindor. Lily is brave and cunning. She could be in either house. She chose to be in Slytherin. That's something I don't think my family can forgive. My little sister may be the person I love the most in my family but I don't think I can give up all of my family just to talk to her. I wish that I could be that brave. I wish I were brave like Lily, to stand up for what you believe in no matter what the cost.


	6. Chapter 5: The christmas special

**Sorry for taking so long to update but i promise that i will update sooner this time. Thanks again to speedsONEandONLY for correcting my work. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5:The Christmas Special

Lily's POV

The roar was deafening. People were screaming my name and were waving their banners like lunatics. People were hugging and laughing and jumping round as if they didn't have a care in the world. It was an understatement to say that the usually quiet and controlled Slytherin common room was pandemonium.

Ethan suddenly popped out of the crowd, standing on one of the reading tables and the room was suddenly quiet.

"So we finally beat those arrogant Gryffindors!" with that another cheer erupted from the crowd, "And we all know who we have to thank for that!"

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" my name was chanted over and over again. It was quite a strange sight to see the people who usually hissed at me cheer my name.

"Now I know that we were all a little apprehensive when Lily joined us," Ethan continued when the crowd finally quietened down, "But I think we all know where she belongs now?"

"With us!" Ryan shouted out. This caused another round of cheers to go round the room.

"That's right! So, we celebrate this night in honour of Lily, a true Slytherin and I would also like to pass on a message from the Slytherin quidditch team. Anyone seen messing with Lily is also messing we us." Ethan finished darkly. If there is one thing a Slytherin knows how to do, it's threaten someone. I couldn't help but smile when he said those words to me. It had been such a long time since anybody had said any nice words about me.

As the night went on not one person was nasty to me, it was quite a nice change from the normal abuse. It was really shocking how my life changed in the next few weeks, no one from Slytherin was spiteful towards me. My boys and I also started hanging out with Ethan and his friends, which was great as I share a lot of classes with them. It was amazing the way my life had changed since that quidditch match. But I knew that winter holidays were coming all to close for my liking.

Winter holidays used to be my favourite time of the year. All of my cousins would come home and we would all meet up at Grandma Weasley's house. We got served a massive lunch, meaning that no one could even think about dinner. Then when it came for us to go to sleep all of the cousins would sleep in the living room and my uncles would all take turns telling stories. Charlie had stories all about dragons, Bill about Egypt and long lost tombs, Percy would tell us all about his work (not the funniest story of the evening), Ron would tell us about the adventures that he and my dad used to go on but it was always uncle George that had the best stories. He always told them about the same thing. His twin brother Fred. He would talk about all the tricks that they pulled at Hogwarts and even here at home. Uncle George is an amazing story teller. His whole face lights up and he makes it seem as if you were right there with him and Fred when you blew up Finch's toilet while he was on it. By the end of the night my tummy would always hurt because I'd ate and laughed too much.

But none of those things were my favourite part of the Christmas Holidays. Christmas Eve was. My family and I would leave the rest of the Weasleys and apparate to Godric's Hollow. We would always start at the church and walk on wards into the cemetery. There was always snow at that time of year and so our feet were crunching it. No one ever talked during the walk so the crunching filled our ears. When we would arrive at the two graves my father would collapse into the tears that he could no longer hold in. My mother would kneel down next to him and hug him tight. My brothers and I would just stand there watching them, watching the graves, remembering all the tales we had heard about them. I do miss going to pay my respects to my grandparents' grave but I find my own way to respect them.

The reason that this was my favourite time was because of how vulnerable my father looked. He actually looked a lot like Albus. I know that it sounds weird that I like seeing my father cry but it was how I felt. My father is a very strong man and he does not like to show my brothers and I that he can be weak. He wants us to believe that he is superman and indestructible. But at that moment when both my parents are on the cold frozen ground I know that they were real. They were not superheroes. They were vulnerable and could get hurt just like any of us could. My father would then come up to my brothers and I and would just hold us. I used to think that this was because he was so sad he needed the comfort. I know now that he was relishing in the fact that he was there with him, that we had him there with us, to support us whenever we needed him to. After he held us he would always whisper to us that he would be always be there for us no matter what. He lied. I used to believe him. I used to think that my dad would love me no matter what. I was wrong. I was often wrong when it came to things like this.

Christmas Holiday is now the most painful season of the year. Whenever the memories come back to me, I feel sick. When I see James, Albus and all my cousins walking round in their Christmas jumpers, I wince. I remember that my Grandma Weasley would always make me a green jumper to go with my hair, I bet she regrets that now. I still have one of my jumpers, it's from when I was ten so it doesn't fit anymore, but I still can't bring myself to throw it away. It's one of the few things I have left of my family, other than my memories. I've already left my family, I don't think I can part with this jumper.

I stay at Hogwarts during most of the holidays, kind of like how my father did when he was here. Ironic how he says he would never wish this on anyone else and yet manages to do it to his own daughter. During the summer I go and stay with the one family member that still talks to me. I was surprised at first when he wrote to me after my sorting. I was even more surprised that he carried on talking to me after my first Christmas break when the rest of the family had disowned me. Each of his letters were the highlight of my week and I had eventually confided to him that I had no where to go when the summer term was over. He offered me a place to stay during each and every summer and I could never say no. But the first time I visited my new home I needed an explanation.

_"Uncle George?" I croaked out hoarsely. His freckled face turned towards me, a crooked grin was on his face. I knew what I had to ask, I would never be able to believe that any of this was real unless I knew the reason why._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why am I doing what?" he asked jokingly._

_"Why are helping me? Why are you being nice? Why don't you hate me?" I was getting hysteric and I was shaking like a mad women. George came up to me and lead me to the coach and wrapped me into his arms. It reminded me of the way my dad used to be like with me which only made me more hysteric. Uncle George held me until I was calm. I was proud of myself, I still hadn't cried._

_"Lily, are you okay to talk now?" he asked tenderly. I only nodded into his chest. "Lily look at me," I look up to find his eyes staring right at me with so much concern it made my heart break. "Lily, I am always going to love you. I am always going to love every single member of our family." I flinch when he said 'our'. It had been a long time since I had been considered part of their family._

_"But why?" I exclaimed. "Don't you care what house I am in. I'm in the house that cause pain and suffering of the whole Wizarding World. My house killed my grandparents, muggles, muggle-borns. They killed him, George. They killed Fred!"_

_George only nodded at me calmly. "Yes. Yes they did. Not you. You could never kill someone. You're not like them."_

_"Aren't I though? I am in the same house as them," I repeat the words that my parents had said not too long ago._

_"No you're not."_

_"The sorting hat placed me with your twin killers. How can you sit there knowing that I have the same kind of brain as them?"_

_"It's because of Fred that I can do that." I look at him confused. "I lost my best friend, my brother, the person who I loved most in the world. I lost that person so quickly, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to him." It was silent for a while. "I'm still not the same without him and I never will be. But a few months after he passed away. I promised myself that I would never loose another family member again for a stupid reason. You being in the wrong house is a stupid reason."_

_"Lily you are an amazing girl. You are so young and yet so brilliant. Yes, you are a Slytherin but that is not a bad thing. You are ambitious, you're charming, you're driven and you have an amazing sense of humour, something that you inherited from your old Uncle George." he chuckled at that. "You are also a very brave girl which is a very rare quality to find in Gryfindors, let alone Slytherins."_

_"I love you George," I whispered._

_"I love you too Lily."_

I spent the rest of that summer messing around with George in his store or testing out new prototypes, I cannot tell you how many time I had my eyebrows blown off during that summer. Over the last couple of years Uncle George always sends me a weekly letter and always gives me a birthday and Christmas present but it still doesn't make being alone on Christmas any better. The Slytherin common room is empty when I curl up into a ball on the chair. The green fire makes me feel warm and cozy and I fall asleep dreaming of ginger-headed storytellers and the feeling of my uncle's arms around me.

**So what did you think? Please review tell me if you hated it or loved it just please review it really makes my day. Thanks.**


End file.
